Counting Stars
by Miyamura-kun
Summary: It was seemingly impossible, but after 'The Incident' and the 'First Day of School Wish', it was actually possible. KiseOC. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.:.:.**

It was the first day of school, and without a doubt, everyone was pretty much excited and hyped up about it, especially the new freshmen students. Some didn't even get to sleep properly due to too much giddiness and excitement. It was pretty clear on their faces due to the dark half circles underneath their bloodshot eyes. Other looked rather gloomy, and a few observant students had a good guess that it might be because of the intimidating bullies lingering around like hungry wolves searching for their prey.

_'But-'_

Of course, every student in every school was hopeful. Each of them were thinking, hoping and _wishing _that their first year as official high school students would start with a blast or with at least something interesting. Huge, wandering eyes scurried from one place to another as if they were child-like hunters waiting for something or someone who would take notice of them and make their wildest fantasies come true. They were patiently waiting yet hastily watching for something or someone who could catch their attention and-

_'Ah, damn it.'_

She should stop thinking about stuff like this. She should decide which club she'd join in, but as usual, her mind just flew off somewhere, and she started observing the students around her.

Most of them huddled in groups, like the circle of girls on her left was the pretty and popular students. There was this another circle filled with men talking about sports and all. They might be the jocks, she supposed. They were mostly the typical ones - the nerds, otakus, the emos, preppy cheerleaders and other stereotypical group of friends.

Ignoring those people she could never interact with, it would be nice if something good would happen to her, though. Like, some sort of huge celebrity or a top model would suddenly appear to say 'Hi!' to her.

Okay, that was a joke. _'But still.'_

She sighed. For the nth time, she checked her watch, looked around for any sigh of that person, and after a few minutes of acting like an owl on a lookout for some sort of unbelievable crap, she gave up and puffed her cheeks in irritation.

_'Just where the hell is he?'_

He should have been here twenty minutes ago. He was the one who specifically told her to go to school at seven in the morning _sharp _yet he was the here who was late! He promised her he would be her tour guide just so she could get familiarized with all the buildings and classrooms in the school. Knowing that guy, though... He could be in trouble right at this moment.

Knowing about his loud mouth and anger management issues, she should have seen this one coming.

_'Ugh...'_

She stood up from her seat, and after heaving a long sigh, she started doing a few stretching. As soon as she finished stretching her legs, she decided to explore the school all by herself and not to wait another twenty minutes for her stupid tour guide. Moreover, it wasn't like she would get lost or anything. She could always ask for directions!

_'Alright, let's do this!'_

She was about to start walking when-

"Ah, it's you!"

All of a sudden, her feet got stuck on their position as if she just stepped on a puddle of glue.

_'That voice...'_

She was sure she heard that somewhere before. Additionally, Usually, when people say "Ah, it's you!", you would naturally see who it was right on that very moment. This time, she didn't know why but her instincts just told her to run away _now_.

_'Weird.'_

Ah, whatever. She should just ignore it. Surely, it wasn't her, right? It was someone else, right? No one from her middle school entered Kaijou High, too, right? And surely, no one should to recognize her now that she changed her overall appearance, right?

She should just get the hell out of that place and be Dora the Explorer.

Slowly, she tried lifting her foot, but just as it landed on the ground, a large hand grabbed hers, and a second after, the world was suddenly looping and circling around as it was playing at the Merry-Go-Round.

_'Motherfu-' _She got dizzy there.

"I knew it! It's really you!"

She tried to keep her focus; she even tried squinting her eyes to get a clearer view, but her vision was to blurry and that she could see two copies of-

_'Wait... I think... I've seen this face... before...'_

Carefully, she raised her hand to touch the stranger, and after she cupped the unknown person's face, everything went crystal clear.

It was a tall guy - a pretty one, she'd like to take note - with golden eyes and longish blonde hair. His facial features were practically chiseled, and _wow, _talk about Prince Charming and Adonis's love child. He looked like he came out from a fairy tale or a television show or something.

_'Wow, perfect score for you, God. You did one hell of a job here. Slow clap for you.'_

For some unfathomable reason, he looked like an overjoyed kid who just got a hold of a huge, living teddy bear, though. Moreover, she swore she could see his eyes are _literally _sparkling like gems in broad sunlight.

_'Okay...?'_

What was this all about?

Well, looking at this golden Prince Adonis from the heavens above and at his soft hand holding hers, this was certainly something absolutely uncalled for. Yes, she did dare to hope that her first day would be something like a nuclear bomb, but _boy_, this sure was bigger than any bomb in the world and just-

Everything was too good to be true. _Everything was too good to be true._

As quick as lightning, she withdrew her hand from the guy and took a few steps backwards.

_'Don't get too excited. This might be some sort of prank devised by your good-for-nothing cousin...'_

"I'm so happy to see you again!" He said enthusiastically. He didn't seem like he got affected by her sudden withdrawal from him. "You look like the first time I saw you!"

_'What?' _She blinked; her eyebrows knotting together in confusion. _'What the hell is he talking about?'_

This time, the guy took notice of the changes in her facial expression. "Is something wrong, Hiro-chan?"

She could've sworn she just heard a giant piano crashed right behind her. He knew her nickname! And for God's sake, he even added a 'chan' to it! Was he someone who came from the future to mess up her and her life? Or was he actually someone she got hooky with?

_'Wait- hell, no! Scratch the last part!'_

Just who the hell was this guy? Where the hell did he come from? How did he know her name?

'Don't you remember my name?" He asked her again. Slightly disappointed, he let out a small sigh, and muttered somewhere along the line, "... This happened before, too..."

But after a shrug from his shoulders, he regained his princely composure, and with a small grin, he said, "It's me, Kise Ryouta!"

Her eyes went wide in astonishment.

The moment he said those two last words, her train of thoughts and questions traveling more than a million miles per hour immediately crashed into a thick, huge, and metal wall. Millions of white plates crashed. Hundreds of babies cried. She heard thousands of wolves, tigers, lions and even dinosaurs roaring simultaneously inside her head.

Kise Ryouta. Kise _freaking _Ryouta. This was... _that guy?_

She choked down the lump forming in her throat.

She had to run away. She had to find some place to hide. She had to disappear. She had to escape from this civilization. She had to stay away from this guy. _Fast._

Without wasting any second, she ran away as fast as she could. And as she did so, she already bid goodbye to her peaceful high school like now that _he-who-shall-not-be-named _was here. She bid goodbye to her love life and everything else she hoped for now that _he-who-shall-not-be-named_ was here.

She hid inside a building she randomly picked and waited for her ex-tour guide to find her.

Well, this was certainly some way to start off her first year as a high school student. Trying to hide and stay away from a handsome freak for the entire year? _'Yes, thank you, God, for this wonderful blessing, _ugh._'_

She just hoped she could survive this year without killing anyone because of _that _guy.

.

* * *

**[Edited.]**

[**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters. Fujimaki Tadatoshi does.]

**A/N: **And dadararaaaaa, that's the prologue. So, whaddaya think about Kise and Hiro? This is mainly a friendship fic, but I guess there will be romance later, Idk. It depends. LOL. **OH, AND GUESS WHO HIRO'S TOUR GUIDE IIIIS.** **HAHAHA.** Anyway, I'm sorry if there's any grammatical or typographical errors there, haha. I triiiied my beeeest .

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome! :D

**Read, review and loooove~!**


	2. Screaming is caring

**.**

**1.**

**.**

'Twas the second day of school, and the sun was shining brightly in the clear, blue skies, the birds were singing their songs of joy, and the trees were dancing along with the gentle wind. It was the perfect morning to start a fresh new day at school, and Hiro would've enjoyed and appreciated the beauty of nature and everything around her if it wasn't for the fact that she was going to the same school as _that_ person_. _

As she muttered a few strings of curses under her breath, she adjusted her huge hat, long scarf, face mask and large sunglasses. The girl looked almost as if a confused homeless and penniless struggling student who got stuck in the winter, which only made her more anguished and just so, _so _frustrated because of the attention she was receiving. She wasn't exactly the type of person who would want to receive anyone's attention, and if she ever did, she didn't want to look like _this_.

Cope with it, she hummed to herself (to keep herself from running away and locking herself up in her room and spend the rest of her life surfing through the Internet). _Cope with it_.

Well, she had to this. She had to conceal herself and hide her identity as much as possible. She had to take precautions, because _he-who-shall-not-be-named _possessed this sort of black sorcery (he must have earned it from the devil), which could make him pop out of nowhere, and do something probably unconventional to her.

He was the sole reason she could never enjoy her stay here at Kaijou High.

_'Damn it. Damn him. Damn it all!'_

Feeling powerless and all, she just let all of her frustration out in a long and heavy sigh. Because of the series of unfortunate events in the very start of her life as a high school student, she could only daydream about the version of herself who was actually socializing and hanging out with people and eating popsicle with them and-

_'Ah, that would be the bes-'_

"Oomf!"

Her mind was somewhere in a place called Destroyed Dreams and Failed Goals, which caused the girl to accidentally bump into some tall student, causing her to unceremoniously land her butt on the hard ground along with her sunglasses.

_'Nice move, Hiro. Reeaal nice. Be careful next time, okay? You're making your life worse than it already is all because of your stupid clumsiness...'_

Frantic and all, she quickly slid the mask off of her face to give the student an apology. Shyly and nervously, she looked up at the person -

"Oh, it's you, Hiro-chan! Good morning!"

- only to see a smile shining brighter than any stars in the universe, and that single thing was enough to make all the colors of her body drain away and create unrecognizable, high-pitched noises that sounded like a dying animal's last words.

Her breath got caught up in her throat, and then, it happened.

Her reactions ended up with an extremely loud shriek from the top of her lungs, and Hiro knew on the moment she saw Kise's and everyone's freaked out expressions, she could never redeem herself from eternal shame and unending embarrassment.

**.**

**2.**

**.**

During English class, the teacher asked them to pair up and with their partner. They had to introduce themselves to the class, and that deeply agonized Hiro because she was, by all means, socially impaired. That was _not _good.

Hiro braced herself for the worst possible outcome, which was the thought of her being alone in front of the class. She visibly shuddered at that thought.

As she was about to start her quest to find a partner, one guy approached her, and _merry Christmas and a happy new year_, he was good-looking. Black hair and blue eyes. He looked a bit feminine, but _damn_, this dude was prettier than her.

Anyway, leaving that matter aside, there was a major downside and up side in the introduction thing.

Aside from her not being blessed with awesome social skills, the downside of the introduction was Hiro and her partner were the first ones to do it, since their teacher got, ah, _highly_ interested with the 'student who silenced the school with a single scream'. Apparently, their English teacher held the record of silencing most people in the university, and Hiro just broke it fifteen minutes ago. Hiro acquired the title 'Queen of Silencing People'. It frustrated the old woman to no end, which made the girl confused and more nervous. She unintentionally earned herself an unwanted enemy, and that was _bad _because it was her teacher.

(For the nth time, she blamed the blond guy seating right behind her.)

The only up side of English class was Hiro got a, ah, _friend_, she guessed.

When they were discussing about how they would perform the introduction, Kaito Fumihiko, her male partner, did most of the talking. Hiro barely said anything. _No_, scratch that. She didn't say _anything _at all. Kaito talked and talked and babbled and babbled almost about anything she couldn't comprehend. There were a few things she caught, though, which are:

"Your name is Chihiro Shirokawa? God, are your parents trying to torture you? Your name's a mouthful! I'll just call you Hiro or Shiro, alright?"

"I'm so great, am I not? I mean, look at this bag I got. It's so pretty, right? I fought a girl just to get this. Weak bitch. This is survival of the fittest. You gotta be strong, you get me?"

"So, there is this tv show, and oh my god! It's just- _ugh! _I really love it like life, but they should calm the fuck down with all the rape and shit."

"You look pretty, you know? It's okay to express yourself, but what's with the hat and scarf? Are you like, some kind of undercover spy or celebrity? Because if you are, you will be my absolute best friend from now on."

And all throughout everything he spoke about, Hiro didn't get a grasp of his personality. All she knew was Kaito Fumihiko was... _Kaito Fumihiko_. She was also quite freaked out, to be honest, because _wow_, how could he talk so much? She didn't really get to reply to anything he said. _Not once._

Despite his talkativeness, he was quite fun. Moreover, she also found out he was a halfie - half British and half Japanese - and he just moved back to Japan this year. Apparently, his father was a Japanese businessman who married a British woman. Most of the time, his father spoke to him using the Japanese, which helped him understand the language. It was also because of his father and that they had to go back here in Kanagawa, Japan for business matters.

"This is Chihiro Shirokawa, or you can just call her 'Hiro' or 'Shiro' for short," he was surprisingly nonchalant in front of the class, "and based on our experience, she has the loudest scream you'll ever hear. Don't scare her if you don't want to lose your hearing."

After Kaito, it was her turn. She scanned the class, and she grimaced because each of them looked like they were preparing themselves for something ear-piercing. A certain golden-haired student was a different case, though. He looked like an overjoyed parakeet.

"H-his name is... K-Kaito Furihi- I-I mean, Fumihiko! Y-yeah... his name is Kaito Fumihiko... and he's f-from England..."

She almost foamed her mouth due to high levels of her anxiety. Hiro just looked down on her, and she could have sworn she heard everyone sighed in relief. In contrast of her loud scream earlier, Hiro's real voice was low and that it sounded almost like a whisper. (She also saw the priceless look on her teacher's face, which was quite golden. She mentally took a picture of it.)

Her introduction of Kaito summarized everything she had in mind, but that didn't mean the blue-eyed guy got satisfied of it, because Hiro could feel his piercing glare jabbing at her back. Nonetheless, they were still friends when they went back to their seats.

She promised she would give him a compensatory gift (or, in other words, food), where he teasingly replied, "I knew it. You love me!"

Hiro let out a small laugh, but she got cut off when he added, "I would also like to have that person behind you love me as much as you do, though."

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was because even if _that _person wasn't behind her, she would know. And to that, she just buried her face in her palm.

**.**

**3.**

**.**

Today, P.E. class was about sports and balls, and Hiro didn't like any of those. To be more specific, she didn't like anything that required her body to move and move and just _move_ until her body got all sticky and sweaty.

To summarize it all, she hated P.E. class.

Although she put on her jersey, she didn't take part with anyone. She just stood there right beside a machine - a machine which had the ability to kill anyone by launching out soccer balls from hell, and the image of blazing balls of Satan fascinated her a bit - and watched everyone played with soccer balls. Almost all the boys were having a game of their own, and most of the girls were watching them while cheering for a few boys here and there. (She heard mostly _his _name.) Kaito, who proved that he seriously sucked at soccer, decided to join her minutes after getting his ass owned.

And so, there were two people standing beside the deadly machine, and the male was planning something, Hiro could tell. He was murmuring a bunch of curses in the English language, and his hand was on the machine's set of buttons.

She looked at him, and she saw how a demon possessed him.

Once upon a time, he was a handsome prince from a foreign country, and now, he looked worse than a beast. She could see horns sprouting out from his forehead and a long, pointy tail growing from his bottom and huge, black wings were also spreading across his back. He was a complete evil creäture with the dark aura and piercing eyes and all.

He was the embodiment of all evil, and it was all because he lost. Hiro got too scared to say anything.

"Bastards... I'll show them... those little motherfu-"

And Hiro didn't want to hear the rest. This was surely gonna bad.

"U-um, Fumihiko-san... Calm down... Violence i-is not the solution..."

She tried to persuade him, but ah, it was useless. He was still a fire-breathing King Kong with a machine gun that fires millions of metal spiders. Words were not enough to stop him now, then.

Hope had abandoned both of them.

"Watch me, Hiro, my dearest, newest friend! I will show the world what real power is!"

To that, she just raised an eyebrow. At first, she got confused since he said that line in perfect English. She wasn't that fluent with that language, but as soon as she saw him jab his finger on the machine's green button, she understood what he just said.

And it was all too late to stop everything now.

She saw how a ball blazed out of the machine and within a mere second, one student was down. And -

_'Jesus Christ-!'_

"KISE-KUN!"

The ball hit Kise Ryouta.

The ball hit Kise _freaking _Ryouta, and as just as he got knocked out and landed on the ground, mixed horror and amusement went across Hiro's face as Kaito Fumihiko laughed evilly along with the girlish screams at the background.

_'Oh, shit.'_

Everyone around looked at the pair, and the look on their faces told Hiro that she and Kaito were very, _very _screwed.

**.**

* * *

**[Edited.]**

[**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters. Fujimaki Tadatoshi does.]

**A.N.: **Aaand that is it for chapter one. Sorry, I didn't get to show Hiro's tour guide. I shall do it on the next chapter... I guess. I'M REALLY SORRY.

I'd like to thank the people who added this story to their favorites and alerts! ;D

Anyway, how is Kaito and Hiro to you guys? Can I get your opinions about them, please? Thank you very much! (There isn't much Kise here, but (again) on the next chapter, you'll see more of him, haha.)

I apologize if there are any grammatical or typographical errors. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome! :D

**Read, review and loooove~!**


	3. You are literally my sunshine

**1.**

**.**

"Oi, Kise! KISE!"

"_Holy_ _shit! _Kise, wake up!"

"KISE-SAMA!"

"Hang in there, Ryouta-sama!"

She didn't mean it.

She didn't mean any of this to happen. She didn't really mean to aim it specifically at _him_. She didn't mean to press the green button and unleash Satan's blazing ball. She didn't mean to let the soccer ball hit him and knock him out. She didn't mean to kill him... _almost _kill him, to be more specific.

She didn't really mean it because she was _not_ the one who did it, _God damn it_. Moreover, if she really wanted to KO him, she would've done something even worse. (She would leave that matter to your mind and do its job to imagine things for you.)

It was Kaito Fumihiko, her newly acquired friend (she supposed), who did the whole thing. In fact, he already planned everything before he stepped inside the field and joined the manly men in their game. He already devised a plan in which the results depended on his team's victory or failure. If they won, he would not release the hell's Kraken and be good friends with everyone. If they lost, he would turn on the soccer ball machine and fire the balls at the opposing team. That was what he had in his evil mind, but after he returned back to his normal talkative self, he told Hiro he didn't really know the machine launched ballstraveling two hundred miles per hour and they could _kill _anyone with that speed.

He didn't regret anything, though, because the one who got hit with the soccer ball was Kise Ryouta, a member of the team who won against Kaito's team. Even though he didn't get to send every member into the nurse's office, his plan was still success. Kaito congratulated himself for the job well done (he even shook his own hand), and to that, Hiro grimaced.

What kind of friend did God give her?

Since the boy didn't want to apologize for his actions, Hiro decided to do it for him. She did try to persuade him to do it:

_"F-Fumihiko-san, p-please... It's easy to say it... Just say sorry, please?"_

_"No is no, Hiro. We shall be forever alone for the rest of our high school life... together! Isn't that great? To that, we will have a celebration! What do you want to do? Oh, I know! There's this shop, and they serve this food called monja-"_

And the rest was history. Yes, she wasn't exactly blessed with anything related to social skills. She doesn't have the power to persuade people to do something especially if it was someone like Kaito Fumihiko, _okay? _

**1.1**

Did she apologize?

Yes, Hiro did, because _1. _She was the suspect's only friend, _2. _It was partly her fault that that incident happened since she didn't stop him even though she had a bad feeling about it, and _3. _Everyone, especially the female population, looked like they were about to chop them down and let the wild animals feast on their flesh. She really, _really _needed to do it or she and Kaito would be _dead_. It would take guts and a year-worth of confidence to do it, but she _had _to.

She faced her classmates with all the courage she could gather, and as she was trembling due to fear and anxiety, she bowed before them and said, "W-we're really sorry!"

Yep, that went well.

_'NOT.'_

She almost pissed her pants. Well, who wouldn't be scared or nervous in front of a legion of cheetahs, tigers and leopards ready to pounce at you and rend your face off? Obviously, _not her. _(Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee, maybe...? Who knows.)

"Okay, okay! Calm down! Stop panicking!"

Look who finally decided to take action? It was none other than coach Bunya, their P.E. teacher who just told them to _"just play soccer or whatever"_. According to Hiro's observation, he was the lazy and 'I-don't-really-give-a-flying-fuck-about-my-students' type of teacher, but after seeing the students circling one unconscious body lying beside a soccer ball and two students with the Hitler's machine, he actually got up from his seat and went to check things out. Wow, talk about character development.

Moreoever, his 'oh-shit-what-the-hell-you-did-not-just-mess-with-that-abomination' face told her that he quickly picked up the situation, and she and Kaito would most likely see him after their classes. He got too shocked, though, since he wasn't responding to any of the students complaining. They were the first ones to mess with the deadly thing, she guessed, and it happened during his class. Ah, they were clearly-

"You there, girl," he pointed Hiro with his chubby finger, "you take that kid to the infirmary!"

All of a sudden, lightning struck her and thunder boomed inside her mind. Her? Take _he-who-shall-not-be-named _to the infirmary all by herself? _Bloody hell-_

"B-But sensei!" She tried to protest (but ended up sounding like a mewling kitten). "I-I can't do it! I c-can-"

"NO! No complaints!" The large man almost barked at her. "Now get your ass movin'!"

Looking like a pitiful puppy, she just stood there feeling helpless with her shoulders sagged and her body limped. Slowly, she turned towards the spot where Kise was lying on the ground, and the thought of her touching and carrying his body all the way to the nurse's office made her whimper. If she didn't do it, Coach Bunya would eat her legs like chicken drumsticks and her female classmates would definitely make sure she didn't make it home today. She had no other choice but to do it.

She could only weep internally.

What did she ever do in her past life and that it made her the God of Misfortune's favorite play thing?

**1.2  
**

As soon as they arrived in the infirmary, the nurse, who was busy concentrating on reading her book, almost screamed on top of her lungs due to the sudden slide of the door and two students - one is a sweating and huffing girl and the other is an unconscious pretty boy - collapsed on the floor.

"S-sensei... please..." the girl struggled to utter those words with her voice quivering as if those were her dying words. "H-help... us..."

Fortunately, the nurse managed to understand her words, and as quickly as she could, she took the boy off of the panting girl and put him on one of the beds inside. She helped the girl up, put her on chair, and when she was about to ask her what happened, the girl hastily replied, "H-He got h-hit by a... ah... soccer ball... Head..."

And after that, the female student just collapsed due to exhaustion. Thankfully, the nurse caught up the words the girl told her. Without wasting anymore second, she proceeded to treat both students.

Students these days were getting pretty scary.

**.**

**2.**

**.**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay now?"

"Yes, sensei! I'll be okay now. Thanks again!"

"Well, just look after your friend, okay? I'll be right back! I just have something urgent to do! Later then!"

Mrs. Harada, the school nurse, gave him one last wave, and once she finally ran out of the infirmary, silence occupied the room.

This was his chance.

Firstly, he did a perimeter check around the place to see if there are any students around. He checked the hallways outside, the beds behind the curtains, the closets and everything thoroughly. Thank the gods, everyone was in their own classes. If there were anyone around, well, he wouldn't be able to do... _it_. As he muttered another 'thank you' to the gods for giving him so much luck today, he went back beside the girl's bed and sat on his seat very, _very _carefully.

For a few seconds, he stayed completely still.

Feeling a bit nervous, his eyes moved from one place to another. Sweat trickled down on the left side of his face as he tried to fan himself using his handkerchief. Why was he getting nervous, anyway? The girl was still sleeping, and it wasn't like he was going to take advantage of the situation and do something bad to her. To calm himself down, he took a deep breath before releasing it in a huff. He proceeded to bury his face in his hands, and through the spaces between them, he took a peek at the girl lying on the bed. As he slowly brought his hands down, a small, joyful smile crept up on his lips.

He just sat there; his eyes staring at the person on the white mattress.

As far as he could remember, her dark brown hair reached her waist, but, ah, she must have chopped it off a bit. Her eyelashes were still long and thick. A small amount of freckles were visible around her nose, and her slightly chapped lips were as full as ever.

She still looked like the girl he met back then, and that thought made him smile once again.

**2.1**

_'Lord in the heavens above, You really did one hell of a job on this one.'_

As much as she hated it, she couldn't stop herself from taking sneak peeks at him because she knew, she just _knew_ he used black magic to make the girl who didn't want to see him turn her eyes towards him once every two minutes. And _damn it_, she just woke up from her long sleep, and _ this _- this scene of Prince Adonis with his arms folded on the small part of her bed and sleeping peacefully like a kid without any worries in the world... it was _too much _for her to handle.

She kept herself away from him as much as possible, so now, she was just sitting on the farthest corner of the bed.

He should be sleeping on one of the beds in the office, but this unbelievably stupid guy somewhere uncomfortable wherein he only had a small portion of space that he could sleep on. Moreover, from the look of it, he should be back in class now. He seemed perfectly fine, and it was almost as if he didn't get hit by a flying soccer ball traveling 200 miles per hour.

Was he even human?

Maybe he was not? Maybe he was actually an alien. Maybe this blond was a new species of some sort of creature with the body of a beautiful model with a few knowledge. Maybe he was only here to gather information about the human species, especially the females ones (because hell knew you shouldn't mess with women or you'd face their wrath.) Maybe he and and the rest of his race were planning to take over the world, which was the reason why he was using his charisma to control humans and make them obey to their commands more easily. Maybe he was -

"Mmn..."

Just as she heard that moan, she went back to reality, and her eyes immediately shifted towards the guy. He was starting to wake up! _Gods_, she should have just ran away when she still had the chance! Why the hell did she even stay in that room anyway? It wasn't like she was worried about him! In fact, she wanted nothing to do with him! She should have just left and -_  
_

"Mmnn..."

_'Shit, shit, SHI-'_

Scared and panicking, she immediately scrambled back to the farthest corner of the bed, and from there, she nervously watched as his eyes fluttered open, his mouth hang to breathe out, and -

"Ah, Hiro-chan... Thank goodness, you're finally awake."

Her breath got caught up in her throat.

Kise Ryouta was up. He sat up on his chair, and the sun's bright rays struck him, making the blond _literally _glow as if he was an angel right there on his seat. What was worse? He _smiled_ at her, and it caused her too much things: a great amount of fear, anxiety, and something she didn't know and couldn't really explain but it made her temperature rose above average and her chest started to ache so, _so_ much and -

For the second time on the second day of school, Chihiro Shirokawa screamed.

**.  
**

**3.**

**.**

"Onii-chan, how do you get rid of someone?"

Once, then twice, he blinked. A confused expression flashed upon his face just as he raised an eyebrow in shock. Well, this is a first. He didn't see that question coming, especially from _this _girl. Hiro, his cousin, was like an angel from heaven who wouldn't ever wish anything bad to someone. She was the physical embodiment of all good and innocence in this world, and normally, she'd only ask about his club activities or what time he was going to school tomorrow or how did his day go but -

_'Oh. OH, WAIT-'_

"IS SOMEONE BU(LL)YING YOU!?"

Oh, they did _not _mess with Mitsuhiro Hayakawa's baby cousin.

Who dared to bully her? No one, and _no one,_ had the right to do it! She was the most precious _God damn _thing in the world, and they _bullied _her? Oh, no! There was no way in hell that he'd let them slide without a black eye or a broken nose. He wasn't going to let anyone do it, because God knew he took great care of her, and no one ever messed with him or with his cousin!

"C-calm down, 'nii-chan... No one's bullying me," she said softly. "I-It's just that... there's this guy who-"

A _guy?! _A _guy _was already hitting on the second day of her high school life?! _Oh-_

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?! SHOULD I PUNCH HIM FOR YOU!?"

"N-no! No violence, please! I-I... He's not doing anything bad to me... I-It's just that..." she looked away, just like when she'd get too flustered to say anything to him. "He seems to likes me s-so much... a-and... I don't like him t-that much..."

_'Oh.'_

So, some guy liked her? Was that it? Well, she -

_'OH.'_

He got it now. She was too shy to talk properly to the guy, and she would get too scared and anxious to speak her thoughts out...? Ah, it was one of those days, then. This was actually a normal problem. She'd talk to him about someone and ask for advice on how to handle them in the easiest way possible.

"What's his name, anyway?"

"H-his name...? Well..."

No worries, whoever that guy was... Mitsuhiro Hayakawa knew how to handle this situation. She grew up with him, and since he was practically always with her, he knew about her Mimosa*-like nature. He'd just tell her to give the guy a chance, talk to him, and do not be afraid to say what was on her mind. As long she knew her limitations, she should be fi-

"Kise Ryouta."

She said _who the- WHAT?!_

The moment she said those two words, time stopped, his world stopped, and the whole universe stopped. He dropped his bag on the ground, and his mouth hanged open in shock as he stared at his cousin with eyes wide with astonishment.

He couldn't believe what she just said. _Him_ and Hiro?! _Together? _

The mere thought of this angel and _that _spawn of the devil talking and getting friendly with each other was almost as if King Kong wrestling with Godzilla right in front of him. It wouldn't be possible, _damn it, _it _could not _be possible!

"THAT BASTA(R)D!"

Ah, he just had another good reason to tear Kise Ryouta's limbs off one by one slowly _and_ painfully until he'd regret the day he spoke with _his_ Chihiro.

* * *

**[Edited.]**

*Mimosa is a shrub and its leaves close whenever you touch them. In our country, it's called the 'Shy' plant so yeah. Hahaha.

**A/N: **So yes, Mitsuhiro Hayakawa is Chihiro Shirokawa's supposedly tour guide. [He's the overprotective type of big brother/cousin. They live together in the same house for years now.] Congratulations to you, poki-san!

Sorry if it seems rushed. [This is like the second part of chapter one, haha.] And lol, Kise is kind of a creep. HAHAHASDFGHJKL. Anyway, thank you for the favorites and the alerts! Oh, and sorry, too, if I haven't replied to your reviews yet. I will do it later, I promise.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome! :D

**Read, review and loooove~! **


	4. ROCKIN' LOOKIN' BERRY

**.**

**1.**

**.**

She didn't really want to admit this, but she was quite thankful that she entered Kaijou High because the school's wi-fi was_ very_ fast. Hiro sat in the farthest part of the library so that no one could disturb her or see what she was doing. Actually, there weren't many students around, and most of them are upperclassmen reading books and doing their assignments. The amount of first years were almost the same as the number of the fingers in her hand but -

Hiro sighed.

Ah, she should stop it. In case you were doubting the idea of her just hanging in the library only to waste time and surf through the Internet then yes, Hiro was sitting in that place just so a certain someone would not see her.

She also did it to avoid that bespectacled female student who kept on bugging her about joining a club or something even though she already said no. She was so persistent, and that annoyed and crept out Hiro because she was just like Kise - a person who would just randomly pop out from nowhere at any given time.

Plus, if she were to join a club, it would be the 'People Who Don't Want To Participate In This Kind Of Shit' club, and since it didn't exist, she decided to stay away from any established clubs in the school. Joining a club was almost like the idea of joining the military. Someone would train you into perfect soldiers, use you to battle against opposing countries and probably win badges or move one rank up. Hiro didn't want to do any of that, thank you very much.

Moreover, she didn't really have any talent or whatsoever. She didn't have any special skill like breathing fire, walking on broken pieces of glasses without getting any bruises or running and doing exercises for more than an hour without passing out. She was never really good at anything, not even at studying, which was why her grades back in middle school were, well, hanging on a thread.

Well, there were things she liked doing, though.

She liked cooking, but the kitchen always turned into a murder scene right after she finished cooking a dish. She liked baking, and surprisingly, everything she made looked perfectly good, and it was almost as if a professional baker did it. The only problem about it was the, ah, taste of those breads and cakes. One could suffer of a week worth of stomachaches, or something even worse. So, yes, she was no good at the cooking department.

She liked sewing clothes and knitting, but she always ended up getting her hair tangled with the yarn, or the needle would prick her skin, resulting yet another bloody mess.

In conclusion, she liked doing girly things, but they never really suited her because she was, in every way possible, as clumsy as a drunk hyena.

Well, she also did sports before. She knew how to play basketball, since her cousin gladly taught her when she got interested with it. She never got to join a basketball club, though, because her stamina is way too low, and the sport (or any sports at all) didn't suit her body build. (Yes, she already admitted and accepted the fact that she was a complete wuss.)

There was one thing she was good, though (or so she thought. She wasn't so sure about it.)

She could sing, and she could hit high notes without any problem. She liked doing it, but she never let anyone find out about her singing because _1._ They will surely force her to sing, _2._ She never liked singing (or doing anything) in front of people, and _3._ She wasn't that confident about her skills. Plus, she only sang when she was either bored or in the mood to sing a song or two. (She'd sing if there was money involved, though.) (Okay, she was kidding about that.)

Anyway, leaving those matters aside, she would not join a club, and that was _that_. She already had a huge problem she was stressing about, and joining a club was equal to more stress and work. Moreover, she was also kind of lazy, so her answer would definitely be a _no_.

**.**

**2.**

**.**

This day had been quite peaceful, since Hiro didn't scream or didn't specifically do anything that could damage his hearing. He was the girl's daily companion, and that was equal to a daily dose of a high-pitched and ear-piercing shrieks from a horror movie. Today, he didn't get to hear any of them, though. Maybe the girl finally started thinking it wouldn't be very good for her and his health if she kept on screaming, huh? Good, good.

Now that he thought about it, she'd only get terrified because of the famous Japanese blond model, Kise Ryouta.

Since he didn't really like people taking away what was his (Hiro was his friend; Kaito was her friend, and that was _that_), she was always with him, he observed things about her. It was damn obvious that the girl was very shy and introverted, but what was also kind of unmistakable was her fear (or what he'd like to call '_The Huge Thing'_)for the only blond male in their class. During the second day of school, Kaito didn't know Kise was the cause of her first scream, and he only found out about the reason behind scream the second time he heard it just as he entered inside the nurse's office. He didn't think of Kise as a lecherous pervert or anything bad, though (but Kaito was hella gay for him, he admitted it, because who wouldn't be? Well, obviously not Hiro, but... _you know_); he just thought something must've happened between these two before, and it traumatized Hiro to no end (which was quite hilarious, he thought. Such a great friend he was, wasn't he?) Kise looked like he wasn't the type who would make fun of a girl like Hiro, Kaito knew, since the boy never, _ever _forget to greet her when he caught a glimpse of the girl.

Well, whatever happened in their past, he would find out about it. He wanted to help Hiro about her condition, and _okay_, maybe he wanted to get closer to Kise and gain more knowledge about him, too, but really, he felt he should also help the guy. Even though Hiro always screamed at his face or ran or hid away from him, his attitude never changed towards her, since his intentions were clearly good. He really wanted her as a friend, but the girl was just -

'_As scared as a little mouse.'_

Kaito sighed at that thought. To help those two; he must find Hiro first. She'd pobably be sitting in the farthest part of the of the library (because this was Hiro we were talking about. Even if Kaito had been a week with her, he knew her well enough to guess where she would be hiding.)

Ah, well, things would get even more interesting now.

**.**

**3.**

**.**

She entered a random room, locked the door, blocked the entrance with the chairs inside, closed the curtains and as soon as she finished everything, she heaved a sigh before collapsing on the ground.

'_They never really give up...'_

Lunch time in Kaijou would last for about one hour (it was quite long, thank God), and for the past twenty minutes, Hiro had been avoiding the four-eyed girl (who was actually the student council president, Akane Endou, and the girl who his cousin, Mitsuhiro, had been crushing on ever since he was a freshman) along with her disciples (specifically the rest of the student council members) who were still insisting her to join at least one club. Like she said before, she already said _no_, but they were just persistent, and it was almost as if their lives depended on her.

Seriously, it wasn't like the end of the world if Hiro didn't like any clubs in the school.

Still feeling quite nervous, she peeked through the glass window of the entrance, and just as the female President passed by, she quickly slid the curtain and slid back behind the door.

'_Looks like I'll be stuck here 'till classes will resume...'_

For the nth time, she let out a long and heavy sigh. Well, she should at least make herself less bored. She looked around the room, and surprisingly, she ended up in a... _'music room?'_ Well, there were more chairs inside, and, ah, there was an electric guitar, a set of drums and a bass guitar. There were papers scattered around, a few broken pencils and two erasers on the ground. The place looked like a mess, and a school band must've been busy composing or practicing a song here. Hiro stood up, and just as she picked up a paper from the floor, she saw the words 'Bye Bye Goodbye'.

She grinned like a crazy banshee. She just found herself something interesting to do. Well, she knew the song, and if this room was for the band practices, she was sure it was sound-proof, and that meant she could sing the song to her heart's content.

No one was around, and Hiro would definitely _scream_.

She immediately went towards the electric guitar, plugged it up and tested its chords. She strummed her fingers along the strings, and Hiro almost cried in happiness. It's been a long time since she last touched a guitar (a month or so), and it sounded so, _so _perfect.

Ah, she forgot to mention she liked electric guitars (she started liking them after her uncle took her to a concert once, and the nine-year-old Hiro got highly fascinated about the guitarist banging his head and all while playing the electric guitar so skillfully), and she secretly knew how to play one. Back when she was a an elementary student, she used to sneak into her uncle's guitar shop, and there she learned how to play one by checking out the books near the counter. It became her one and only passion that no one, not even Mitsuhiro, knew about.

'_Now, to have some fun!'_

Slinging the electic guitar's strap on her shoulder, she cleared her throat, took a deep breath and -

"AAAAHHH!"

She started plucking the strings of the electric guitar; her head nodding along the tune.

"_You've no neck support, Baby, Baby Lady~_  
_Removing your glasses from an oh-so-smug looking face!_  
_You're always the one to get the last candy in the tray,_  
_Yet you've jumped the gun and are falling, what a waaaste~"_

A wide grin slowly appeared on her face as her foot started tapping rhythmically, and her fingers continued playing the melody.

"_Hiding behind a mask Baby, Baby Lady~_  
_The moment our eyes met, you could tell that we were bound,_  
_to lead into a kiss; of which has made your dark desires~_  
_Rot down, shrivel and start falling to the GROOOUUND!"_

Once again, she took a short breath before she screamed:

"_BYE BYE GOODBYE TO YOU! ROCKIN' LOOKIN' BERRY!_  
_Stretch your arms all the way out to the sky limits!_  
_BYE BYEGOODBYE TO YOU! ROCKIN' LOOKIN' BERRY!_  
_A lullaby to say goodbye from our destination!"_

After singing those words, she ended it all up with one last chord, a big head bang and a "YEEEAAAHH!" from the top of her lungs. Since there wasn't anyone inside, she pretended she was in front of a wild crowd cheering and screaming for her, and Hiro did the 'rock sign' before doing an exaggerated bow. She blew kisses for her invisible crowd (She even pointed an imaginary guy from the crowd and did the 'Call me!' sign), and just as she turned around to return the electric guitar back to its place -

"_Mother of God._"

"Guys, did you-?"

"Hell, _yes_."

The lights suddenly went on, and there stood a pair of male students and one short-haired female. They all looked dumbstruck, and one guy's mouth hanged open as if he just saw how Sadako did three backflips. The female seemed more terrified, and the stoic-looking one among them dropped his glasses in shock.

The moment she saw those three, her hands unconsciously let go of the guitar. Three people just saw her. Three people just heard her. Three people just witnessed the other her, and they looked -

'_Ah, _shit._ Shit, shit, shi-'_

Swallowing the huge lump in her throat, she started sweating a waterfall, and her body began trembling in fear as her mind cried in despair and agony. Clearly, this wasn't what she or the other three people were expecting to see after her mini-performance, and Hiro knew what was going to happen next.

She just wished she could evaporate into thin air now and disappear forever, because -

"OH MY GOD, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY JOIN OUR BAND!"

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so, so sorry for the late update, guys! I had writer's block so yeah, a-ahahaha. Plus, I've been drawing a lot, AND BY THE WAY I DREW A MANGA VERSION OF A SCENE FROM THE PROLOOOGUE HAHAHASDFGHJKL. If you guys wanna see it, here is the link (just remove the spaces): h tt p s / / 31 . media . tumblr 352691b0314b12a056668424696ecdb0/tumblr_n5ilo7agJa1rcdokoo1_500 . jpg

So, yes, Hiro is a shy, awkward, and introverted... rocker. Hahaha. I decided to add some spice in her character and... yeah, I think that's all I'm going to add to Hiro. Oh, and new charactes! Yeeeey. (It is inevitable. I really have to add new charactes. OTL)

(If you want to listen to the song Hiro sang, search for "Bye Baby Sayonara Akiakane" on YouTube. :D)

Anyway, wow, this story has a lot of views already, hahaha. Thank you guys! Oh, and thank you for all the reviews, faves and alerts! THANK YOU VERY MUUUCH! ;A;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the song "Bye Bye Sayonara" by Hatsune Miku.


	5. NOTE

Hello, guys! Good day to you!

I'm here to tell you that Counting Stars will be re-written. A-ahaha, yeah. Here are the reasons why I am going to re-wrte everything:

**1.** I failed to execute the, ah, things I had in mind. If I continue writing this, things will lead to a different path I didn't exactly choose in the first place.

**2.** Hiro is not the Hiro I wanted her to be. Kaito is not the Kaito I wanted him to be.

**3.** I'm going change a few things in the story, including the plot. I will still be using Chihiro Shirokawa as the main OC, though. Oh, and for those who adore Kaito, he'll still be there, haha.

**4.** It just... It _sucks_. (I admit I am not very good with words, hahaha.)

The new title will be _**'Outside The Line'**_, and it will still be Kise/OC humor and friendship fic. The story will take place during the GoM's middle school days.

Again, I am sorry if it's all too sudden. It's just that I am not contented with the way things are. I am really sorry. OTL

Anyway. I am hoping to see you guys again on the re-written version of this fic. (I am still going to keep this story here and will only delete this note in five days.)

Thank you very much and have a nice day!


End file.
